


The Wrong Side Of Heaven

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Jemma is delightful, Robbie reeeealy doesn't like Ward, Skye is sweet, Time Travel, interdimensional demon lords are headaches, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Time travel is not a toy and interdimensional demon lords are headaches.





	The Wrong Side Of Heaven

And this idea came to me a while ago but the fic came to me in bits and pieces, so a bit annoying there. All in all just playing around with magic and all that good stuff. Doesn't tie in with my other works but if you want to take something from it by all means.

**WarNinGs:** Time Travel Headaches, Ward vs Robbie, slight QuakeRider

**Aishi Say**

" _Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night_  
_Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies_  
_Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light_..."

From 'The Chain' by Fleetwood Mac, no need to explain this song's relevance in the MCU.

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

Simmons frowned slightly as she examined the unconscious man who surely did not look as if he had been lying in the desert sun for an hour let alone four. All scans said it was safe to be this close but surly there was something mysterious going on with this man. "Other then some slightly chapped lips he is in perfect condition, impossible for spending four hours in the midway sun in this environment."

"Agreed," Fitz said with a nod looking down at the man they had turned onto his back once they were sure it was safe to touch him. "And he is clearly not Asgardian...they don't come in Latino do they?"

Simmons shrugged as she drew some blood, "The ones I have seen have all been Caucasian, though I suppose it is possible."

Ward frowned, other then not suffering from the dessert heat he saw nothing special about the guy, "If he's safe to be around let's pack him up and get out of here, I hate sand." Fitz and Simmons shared a look before Simmons nodded, she could not think of any medical reason they could not move him. "Great, load him up in our guest room and tell May we can take off."

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

Skye frowned at the guy on the monitor, he was the newest mystery and she did love those. The wonder twins had not found anything strange in his DNA so he was human, it was always nice when something that looked human was in fact human. He had been armed with a length of chain of all things, a few swabs found ash residue yet nothing flammable. As weird as a chain that caught fire for no reason was she was more interested in the wielder. The guy looked so normal, his jacket the most unique thing about him. Just an average cute guy with a magic flaming chain maybe, sure. Opening the wallet that Ward had dropped in her lap she frowned. The license was for California, the address LA, but the dates were off, a bad fake maybe? If some one had screwed it up it was only in the dates because she would sworn it was real otherwise. Shrugging she typed in the name and address, frowning when she got a hit right away.

Clicking she frowned at the image, the face matched so she was confused. She knew digital masked were a thing HYDRA had, but why would They pretend to be some high school dropout who had survived a drive by and worked at a garage? That made no sense, way too low profile for any take over the world plot. So if this guy was real, and the driver's license was real, then why were the dates a few years from now? Frowning she turned her head when the guy moaned, gloved hand moving to his face, "Finally."

"Ah, ah, where do you think you are going?" Ward asked, hand on Skye's shoulder holding her down.

"To talk to the guy duh, Skye wanted answers and the guy did not scream agent so just asking nicely might get them.

Ward frowned, he had seen that one coming, "Oh no you are not."

"Why? I have dealt with powered people, and this guy is just a guy with a chain, oh scary." Daisy was not scared of the guy she was intrigued, besides she had been learning to defend herself so she could do just that.

"Just because someone looks harmless doesn't mean the they are," Ward loved Skye's spirit but she was not May and he worried for her.

"I'll be just fine, you can stand there ready to ICE him if he tries anything," Skye assured the touchy agent with a smile, it was sweet how he worried. Waving she walked into the room, it was not her first time there, "Busy day?"

"Ya sabes como es Chica," Robbie answered arm over his eyes, she knew how strange his life as the Rider was better then most on the Team.

Daisy blinked before frowning knowing Spanish when she heard it, "Um...was that a yes?" The guy chuckled softly at her and she huffed crossing her arms, "Dude I know you can speak English."

"Not my fault you never learned, the other super spies must be so ashamed," Robbie drawled as he lowered his arm, propping himself up on his elbows he frowned. "Like it better then all white but why am I here?"

"We had to make sure you were safe to be around," He seemed just fine to her, a bit cheeky as Simmons might say, but he was not giving off any threatening vibes what so ever. Skye did like a man who knew how to banter, being easy on the eyes was always a nice bonus.

"I take it I passed quarantine?" Since Daisy was in the room with him he had to be safe, he did not remember any reason to need quarantine but he was still a bit foggy. Just because he was immortal did not mean he could become a carrier of something, his new friends were all badass in their own way but were still mortal.

Skye nodded before remembering the guy was not looking at her, "Yep all good there, which is awesome because being poked to death is no fun."

"Wouldn't imagine so," Robbie agreed turning, eyes widening as he froze.

Skye blinked when the stranger gaped at her like she had just grown a second head, no clue why, "What?" She looked down to make sure her shirt hadn't somehow been torn open and her boobs were on display.

Robbie closed his mouth frowning, the sleeveless red plaid over plae gray was cute but nothing like Daisy, "Skye?" The others had told him enough about the past of the Team that he could fill in most of the major time line of events that he had not been around for. Living on the Bus sounded like it could have been interesting as long as he was not coped up for too long, he did not do well caged.

"Yes? Do you know me from my blog or something?" Daisy did not understand the sudden change, calm banter was now hesitant wariness, she did not like it. "Hey what's wrong? Robbie?" Reaching out as she said his name she froze when he shied from her reaching hand like it was going to sear his flesh. "Hey, I won't hurt you Okay? Did someone do something to you? HYDRA maybe? I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D., you know the good guys?" Rich brown eyes look at her with such longing as if praying she was someone else it broke her heart, why did he look so sad? Reaching out for him again she backed up when he smacked her had away with a growl, dark eyes narrowed.

"Skye?" Ward asked training the ICER on the stranger as he walked up to Skye, he knew hate when he saw it.

"Ward _no_ , I just startled him," Skye soothed keeping her eyes on Robbie, he was glaring at Ward like he wanted to pounce on him and tear out his throat with his blunt human teeth. Rage seemed to roll off him and for a moment she swore she saw smoke rise from tan skin, "It was just a smack on the hand not a fist to the face." She swore she saw him wince at that, making her wonder if he was the type who would strike a female opponent in the face or not.

Ward glared at the glaring Latino, the eyes of a killer glared right back, " .Skye."

"No," Skye wanted answers, answers Ward was not going to get judging from the glares. Robbie may by a little weary but he had never glared at her, she did not blame him for being agitated.

"Skye," Ward warned, shoving her out would leave him open. Training and desire to protect

Daisy frowned at Ward, crying out when he shot Robbie, lunging forward she caught him surprised he was not instantly out cold. Frowning when she swore he whispered daisy of all things she gently laid him down, "What the Hell Ward?"

Ward frowned down at the glaring brunette, "I don't trust him."

"Well he sure as Hell won't trust us now. Seriously, he wasn't going to hurt me," Skye was sure of it, a don't touch me smack was not something she was going to take personally, not with that sad look on his face.

"You can believe that if you want, but I know the eyes of a killer when I see them, I was trained to. Come on the Wonder Twins might have something for us by now." Ward tugged on Skye's arm, relaxing when she shrugged him off but walked out. Glaring at the fallen stranger he turned and closed the door, the guy would not enjoy his stay if he did not learn some manners.

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

"Wait tachyon as in sci-fy time travel tachyon?" Coulson asked frowning, their guest did not have any tech on him so he had trouble picturing him as a time traveler.

Fitz nodded, "Yes, however there is no advanced tech on his person, near where he was found, nor and energy readings consistent with such devices destruction or being moved, theoretically." The stranger was a mystery all right.

"Well you'll have to wait to ask him since Ward went and ICED the guy," Skye muttered as she took a spot across from Coulson.

"Did he attack you?" May demanded frowning, Ward was not known to jump at shadows.

"No, he only smacked my hand away with a growl and that was likely because this idiot walked in all threatening like." Skye hadn't thought about it at the time but it made perfect sense, Robbie really did not like Ward and she was not entirely sure why. Sure Ward was not always the most approachable person, like May, but the look screamed personal to her. Ward had not reacted as strongly so she was unsure if they knew each other and Ward just did not remember Robbie really, or if Ward might look like someone Robbie hated. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents did not make a habit of making enemies with anyone not with HYDRA.

"I don't trust him," Ward stated ignoring Skye's annoyed looks. As long as she was safe she could be as pissed at him as she wanted.

"You don't trust anyone so _shocker_. Look he was fine until he saw me, he called me Skye but it was like it didn't feel right to him...like he wanted to call me something else." Skye had a feeling that was Daisy but why? She had never gone by that name, and she did not know him, not that she was against getting to know him. No one had ever looked at her like that and she really wanted to know why he had.

May and Coulson shared a look before Coulson nodded, "Go on?"

Skye bit her lip, she knew she could trust Coulson even if he was a suit. "If I had to guess I would say he knows me but I know I don't know him, does that make sense?" Life on the Bus could get downright strange sometimes, but time travel was a new one.

Coulson frowned for a moment thoughtfully, "Well Fitz said he was giving off tachyons."

"Wait like Star Trek timey whimy tachyons? That's a real thing?" Skye asked blinking, she knew Star Trek was not all made up science, but was time travel a thing now?

Fitz cleared his throat, mixing together Doctor Who and Star Trek was best left to fan fiction on line. "Yes, they are a theoretical particle. Asguardian travel gives off a similar reading, but since they are using the _Einstein-_ Rosen _bridge_ to travel between dimensions rather then space that makes sense."

Skye blinked at the Scottish scientist like he had just started speaking in Gaelic, which she would not be at all surprise if he could. "The what now?"

Simmons held up her hand, "The _Einstein-_ Rosen _bridge is a quantum psychs term for a wormhole._ _The Asguardians use their device to travel threw space not time, which is theoretically possible which is why the term space-time exists."_

"Ah," Skye nodded grinning, "Messing with the space time continuum is _always_ very bad. So we think he's a time traveler?" If he had something to do with Thor and his people then she could get behind time travel much easier, aliens and all that.

Fitz and Simmons shared a look and Simmons shrugged, "It would make some sense."

"So what do we do with him? Is he even trustworthy?" Ward frowned wondering if this guy could know his secret, if he did then he would have to be dealt with. "He could be affiliated with anyone or thing, how would we really know?"

May nodded, he could be just a random citizen that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, or anything else. "If he is really from another time, dimension, both, he could be friend or foe."

"He didn't strike me as foe, confused, sad, but not out to murder us." Skye was siding with lost puppy rather then wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Or he is simply a great actor, spies are trained that way," Ward was fairly sure the guy was not a spy, he got the out for himself and his own vibe.

Skye narrowed her eyes at Ward, "Watch TV much, duh?"

"That's not possible..," Fitz trailed off blinking at the screen.

"What is it Fitz, that's not right...are you both sure Ward hit our guest?" Simmons asked watching gloved hands cover their owner's face.

"Yes," They both answered as one, frowning at each other for a moment before Skye continued. "He didn't drop right away, it was strange."

"I do not understand how that is possible, so far all the test have come back perfectly normal for an average human male." Simmons frowned, "True he was not as dehydrated as he should have been, but I have yet to find anything more then that."

Fitz nodded, he had been paying decent attention to the results, "Perhaps that was just a faulty round? Statistically speaking it is bond to happen?"

"That could be it, I would need some fresh blood samples," Simmons could see a partial dose having such a limited effect. Anything mass produced was bound to fail now and then, math said it did and math failed far less often them people did.

Coulson nodded, "Sound theory, go with Skye and collect whatever samples you feel he will part with. May go with them, he seems adverse to Ward and until I know why I would prefer to keep them apart."

"Sir," Ward began in protest, "I don't think Skye should go anywhere near him. I know May can take the guy but why risk it?"

"I know he won't hurt me Ward so stop it," Skye huffed, she knew it and was willing to bet her ass on it. "Come on Simmons lets get your shiny box of science so May can practice her frowning at the new guy."

"I _would_ like to know how he is in such good shape after being out in that sun for hours," Simmons admitted allowing Skye to guide her away, May nodding to Coulson before following the pair out.

"Ward I would like to check your gun just to make sure it was not damaged, or the entire clip might be bad." Ward frowned at Fitz but handed over his sidearm without anymore fuss, Fitz nodded, "I will get right on this sir."

"Good luck Fitz," Coulson called before frowning at Ward, "And your theories on this guy?"

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

Skye peaked into the room, Robbie was sitting on the bed hands folded, arms resting on his knees. He did not even glance at her when she entered the room and she frowned, was he mad at her because Ward had shot him? "Robbie?"

"Excused me Mr. Reyes I am Dr. Simmons, yes hello," Simmons smiled reassuringly when dark eyes looked up, studying her but he remained still otherwise. "I would like to take a few samples from you, if that is quite all right?" The man stared at her for a moment and she began to wonder if he was in some state of shock when he simply nodded. "Splendid, if you could remove your jacket for me please?" The jacket was removed and set down beside him without a fuss and Jemma nodded, this would not be all that bad if it went on like this. "Skye can you scan that for me?" Skye took the device and ran it over the jacket, as asked. Robbie as she had called him glanced at Skye, swallowing when she got close to him but did not move. Seemed Skye's asserted remarks this man was no threat to her were true, he seemed quite reasonable to her as well. Taking some blood she nodded to herself, looked perfectly normal which was always a good start. Swabbing his mouth she watched him watching Skye in a curious way, it was a bit strange. "I would like to take a sample of the fluid in your eye." That got Robbie to blink at her, it was a bit of an odd request. "I assure it it will not hurt."

"I don't get hurt," Robbie assured her, not sounding exactly pleased with that.

"Do you have congenital analgesia, CIP?" Simmons asked when he blinked at her clearly confused, "You just said you do not get hurt, did you not mean you cannot feel pain?"

"It doesn't bother me but I can still feel pain...I don't have any medical conditions Simmons." Robbie did not know what the doctor way of saying rapid self healing due to demonic possession was, or the ability to live through anything.

"I see, I did not mean to assume," Simmons apologized as she held his eye open before gently sliding the needle inside. Robbie held amazing still as she worked, which made the extraction much easier. Pulling the needle out she set it into its proper place along with the others. "Since pain is not an issue for you would you object to a sample of spinal fluid?"

Robbie eyed the needle she was holding up, how did sweet Jemma Simmons learn to use something that painful looking? " _Only_ because I trust you."

Simmons blinked, she knew she was trustworthy but the tone he used made her very sure if she was anyone else that needle would be ending up in their throat or eye. Confused but touched she nodded, "Please lay down then, I am sorry this will hurt."

Robbie shrugged laying down as ordered, Jemma was trustworthy he knew that, she always had been according to Daisy. Resting his cheek on his folded arms he nodded, "Don't worry about me."

Skye bit her lip at that needle, she did not like needles much already and that thing looked like it hurt just by existing. Simmons rolled up the very soft looking pale gray shirt, swabbing the dark skin thoroughly. The doctor was the very model of professional and Skye did not know how she did it, but she did it well. When the needle went in she winced at a bitten back cry, this kind of thing always looked so painful on TV and looked no less in person. Finishing Simmons set the sample down and closed her case, "Thank you for being so cooperative with us Mr. Reyes."

"Robbie is fine, and I want to know what is going on same as you." Robbie may have an edge when it came to supernatural insanity, quantum physics not so much.

Simmons nodded completely understanding his logic, "I do hope I will have some answers for you soon. Once I drop these off I will return with something for you, you must be hungry."

Robbie could not starve to death but that did not mean he cared to try, "Thanks."

"Oh not at all, we are not in the habit of mistreating our guests." Simmons smiled once more before tuning and walking out of the room, if only all their unknown quests were so well behaved.

Skye frowned as Robbie interlaced his fingers behind his back before stretching, rolling his shoulders before returning his arms to his knees. Seemed his back no longer hurt and she was relived, she hated seeing people in pain and he was hardly a monster who might deserve it. "Not feeling talkative any more amigo?" Robbie glanced at her with a bit of an arched brow as if judging her for her word choice? She knew some people disliked being spoken to in mostly English with a few words of whatever, might have just been her tone. "That mean like close friend rather then just friend or something?"

Robbie titled his head at this past version of the spitfire he had come to know, sass was her default when not happy. "Te refieres a cualquier extrano amigo?"

Skye frowned pretty sure refieres meant refer, she really did need to learn basic Spanish one of these days. "I don't see why we can't be friends as long as you aren't with HYDRA, which I doubt since they tend not to recruit normal people."

Robbie shook his head with a soft humorless chuckle, "And what about me strikes you as normal?"

"Well...you are human right?" Skye did not understand his mood, he looked normal, Simmons said he was human so what was it? What was so not funny about thinking he was normal, what was she missing? Was he just insane and it was hard to tell at first?

Robbie frowned as he considered that question, being human was a bit subjective in the age of Inhumans and enhanced. Shrugging he lowered his gaze back to the floor, "I'm not an alien."

Daisy bit her lip lightly, he was back to slumping and it bothered her. Sure she did not know him but she had the feeling he did not give up easily so why now? Was it because he really was from their future and was terrified of messing something up? "Is being an alien so bad really?" Dark eyes looked up, jaw clenching before he smiled just a bit as if something amused him in spite of everything. Aliens friends maybe?

"In a world that fears them yeah," Robbie answered not really saying much, he was human but something the average person on the street would fine far more terrifying then Quake or her kind.

Skye nodded, that would make life harder, "Well I happen to like freaks of nature as long as they are decent people." Robbie gave her a little smile and she smiled back, she would have hated it if she projected judgy to strangers. "See I'm not so bad."

"Chica you are certifiable," Robbie corrected relaxing a little, these people were used to dealing with the insane and were not a threat to Gabe in anyway.

Skye blinked before huffing with mock hurt, at least he was warming to her again, "Is that your way of saying awesome because I heard awesome?"

Simmons smiled seeing Skye teasing their quest, she was very good with people, "Here you are Robbie, I do hope you like it." So far everyone on the Bus who had tried Fitz's favorite sandwich had enjoyed it and she saw no reason why a time traveler would not as well.

Robbie took the wrapped sandwich with a slight nod, Simmons was the nicest doctor he knew, "Not as much as Fitz but yeah, I do."

Simmons smiled fondly at the mention of Fitz, "Well it is his fa...wait how do you know Fitz?" Frowning she turned to Skye who shook her head.

"Timy whimy remember?" Skye asked accepting whoever Robbie was to S.H.I.E.L.D. he was from the near future.

Simmons nodded, setting a bottle of water down next to Skye, "Yes, of course."

Robbie glanced at Skye for a moment before holding out half of the sandwich, "Go on."

Skye frowned, she was hungry but she had thought she was hiding it well. "You sure?" Robbie just nodded and Skye took the offered half with a thankful smile, "Thanks."

Simmons shook her head as Skye happily bit into her half sitting down on the bed, Robbie smiling slightly at her before taking a bite of his own. "I'll go make another, you should have said something Skye."

Skye swallowed, "I was fine until it was like right in front of me." In her defense she was training to be an agent and they did not whine about being hungry, or anything else really.

Simmons smiled in bemusement, Robbie rolling his eyes but said nothing, "I will be back then."

Skye nodded happily nibbling on her gifted lunch, Simmons made the best sandwiches likely because you could eat them with one hand. She favored snacks she could eat while typing so she completely got it. Opening the water she took a swig before holding it out to Robbie absently. Robbie took it taking a swig before handing it back with a slight absent no. Taking a sip she blinked realizing she had just sat down and was sharing food with him as if May was not keeping him in a cell. "Sorry."

"Why, you getting sick or something?" Robbie wasn't worried about germs, or sharing food in general, never really had.

"Not a germaphobe I see, and the sitting?" Skye did not want Robbie to close himself off from her again, she could not help him if he refused to even talk to her.

Robbie swallowed tilting his head, "You think I would mind you sitting beside me after I shared my lunch?"

"Listen to you with the agent May logic," Skye teased but nodded, it would be silly to offer to share lunch with someone then get weird if they sat down near you.

"Won't Ward be mad you are so trusting?" Robbie wanted to walk out and burn Ward alive but he knew messing with time was a mistake. The Rider was not fighting him on it so he was trying to be patient while the Team did their thing.

Skye frowned at the question, "Why the hate?" Ward could be an ass but he wasn't all bad, he could be really sweet when he allowed himself to be.

Robbie sighed, not sure how to phrase he is a fucking traitor in a way that would not mess up the time line when Simmons came back, handing May a water before setting half a sandwich in both Skye and his lap. Nodding at her smile he watched her go before frowning, "He's not a fan of punks who are not named Skye."

"Can't say you are wrong there," Skye agreed nodding absently, Ward was supper picky sometimes. "You are a very nice punk so he should be nicer."

"I don't care if he is nice or not," Robbie could care less if the HYRDA spy was civil towards him, he was at least not a threat to Daisy.

"Men," Skye muttered unwrapping her new sandwich half and taking a large bite, "He still shouldn't have shot you."

"Why?" Robbie asked unwrapping his sandwich, "He didn't do it to protect you?"

"Maybe," Skye allowed looking down, she knew Ward was protective of her it was not a secret. "In you time we are friends right? Would telling me that _really_ mess up the space-time continuum?"

Robbie frowned as he considered that, Daisy had tried to help him even after he had tried to kill her, "I guess not. Yeah, I'm only kinda with S.H.I.E.L.D. because of you."

"Really? Whoa no pressure next time I see you now," Skye grinned when Robbie arched a brow at her. "You still learning to speak Skye huh?"

"Doing better then you are with Spanish," Robbie countered with a bit of a smirk, he would never get tired of teasing her about that.

Skye rolled her eyes swallowing a bite, "Don't get cocky."

"Get?" May drawled, the guy was not the worst person they had locked up, and he did seem to care about Skye's well being so she could tolerate him. "Skye, Coulson needs us."

Skye sighed but stood, it was about time for an update on things, "I'll be back soon, be good now."

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

"Simmons if you could repeat what you just told me?" Coulson prompted when Skye and May entered the room.

"All tests conclude the round and gun are fully functional, all biological marks are completely normal for a human male of his genetic background." Simmons answered evenly, "Every test confirms he is nothing more then an average human male of Latino origins in his late twenties."

"Wait, if he is just a normal guy how did an ICER fail so bad?" Skye asked skeptical, the guy had to have something different about him.

"I have no definitive answer for that at this time," Simmons admitted bowing her head.

"Could it be an effect of the time travel?" May asked frowning slightly, this was not her area but it would not surprise her if there would be side effects.

"Unlikely, disorientation, memory loss, those would be much more probable then an enhanced metabolism," It was a decent theory for a non-science major but May was like that.

Ward frowned at Skye, he did not like how friendly she was being with this Robbie. "And we are sure he is a 'good guy' because he knows Fitz's favorite sandwich alone?"

Skye rolled her eyes crossing her arms, "I believe him Ward, he has no reason to lie."

"If he here to hurt us lying in not all I am worried about," Ward did not care who Robbie was if he knew he was dead.

"He wasn't," May commented evenly, "He is not telling us everything but I do believe he is not here to hurt us, and especially not Skye."

Coulson nodded, he had been watching and fully agreed, "I think it is time I go say hello. Skye get everything you can on him, if HYDRA is forcing his hand I want to know how they would go about it."

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

"It is nice to see you back among the living Mr. Reyes," Coulson greeted entering the room, he certainly did look normal.

Robbie glanced at Coulson, he and May had changed the least, "You here to make sure I'm not HYDRA then?"

Coulson frowned slightly, "And if I am?"

"Not sure how you will, but I won't fight you Coulson," Robbie got to his feet slowly, facing Coulson keeping his hands where they could clearly be seen.

"You told Skye you are with us because of her, can you tell me more?" Coulson watched a jaw clench, "I know how to keep a secret."

"She was hunting down an urban legend and found me, I have a unique set of skills that have come in handy." Robbie knew there were cameras, but doubted anyone beyond May was watching them if Coulson was going to be asking question that could be risky.

Coulson eyed the younger male, "Most of our agents can make that claim, care to elaborate?"

Robbie crossed his arms, pale gray shifting, "You sure you want to risk knowing?"

"You know me?" Coulson knew what his gut was telling him but he had been wrong before, and with time travel it was best to be sure.

Robbie frowned, "Yeah Coulson I do, you wanted me around even knowing what I've done because you have faith in me. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't speak, you're spy shit doesn't work on me."

"Our spy shit, as you put it, works very well on powerless humans," Coulson countered watching the man's face.

"Who said I was either?" Robbie challenged eyes turning to embers, "Your test don't cover demonic possession as a super power."

Dark brown turned to burning embers and Coulson frowned, powerless humans could not so that. "Demonic possession is it? That is what you are going with, seriously?"

Robbie sighed, maybe if his eyes glowed blood red that would help convince people. "If I show you will you promise a small army will not come in shooting?"

"As long as you do not attack me that will not be a problem," Coulson answered evenly. Robbie nodded and his eyes glowed once more before his face began to burn away. Coulson took a step back as a skeletal hand reached out towards him, flames burning around the skull and vertebrate. Hand turned so it was palm up and Coulson reached out touching the bone blinking, it was real. "What are you?"

The flames went out before flesh began to regrow, Robbie wincing as his face reformed, "It is called the Ghost Rider, and I can't talk in that form."

Coulson nodded, a skeleton should not be able to move let alone talk, "And that is a devil then."

"A skull on fire is not a good enough argument for Hail Satan there Coulson? You touched my hand you know that was not a trick, It is very real." Robbie frowned at the suit, "I am on your side Coulson, only evil souls have to fear me."

"A demon who feeds only on evil souls is it?" Coulson asked getting a nod, "Let's say I believe you, how did you get here?"

Robbie sighed, magic was still something he was getting used to and he had a demon in his body for years. "Short answer I can create portals and I think the last one went wrong."

"Portals, how did it go wrong?" Coulson was willing to go with it, he had shot a god with a very big gun so strange things did happen in this world.

"Not exactly sure, maybe something else was trying to create one at the same time? Not sure if that portal generator could interfere, or why any of you would use it when you have me now."

Coulson frowned but nodded, if he had access to someone who could open portals to anyone he would be sure to use them. "Why do you trust me?"

Robbie titled his head, "Have you met you?"

"How Skye," Coulson commented eyeing him, if he was lying he was on Natasha's level.

"She talked me into staying for a reason, and not just to beat Lola in another race." Robbie would enjoy a rematch without a Quinjet interfering this this time.

"Is that so?" Anyone who could take Lola was worth recruiting, she was a very special lady.

"Lucy is possessed too so," Robbie shrugged, Coulson had done better then most, and he knew how to treat a fine car.

Coulson smirked slightly, he was starting to like this guy, "And she is?"

"A 69 charger, black and chrome," Robbie could talk cars all day, not that he ever had that kind of free time.

Coulson nodded, that seemed to fit, "Not bad at all. Follow me please?"

Robbie frowned when Coulson moved to open the door, "You're letting me out?"

Coulson turned, watching the younger man grab his jacket from the bed, "Is there a reason I should not?"

Robbie frowned slipping on his jacket, leaving it open, "You aren't worried I'll go for Ward?"

"I would like to think you have more sense then that Mr. Reyes, however if you do choose to engage him he can fend for himself." Coulson was not all that concerned, personal issues could be handled, and he had a feeling the growling was because of Skye. Robbie nodded but made no comment, Coulson took his silence as consent and opening the door walking out.

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

Robbie froze when Coulson went down, spotting Ward he glared but held still as the agent came into the open. "So Mr. Future you're from after we make our move then aren't you?"

"2017," Robbie answered eyeing the gun, no one here knew he was improvisor to bullets just yet.

"You claim to be with us so that means we fail, or at least fail to take over completely," Ward was not all that surprised HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to thwart each other no mater who had won.

"HYDRA lost all their heads yeah, before my time or I would have been happy to help." Robbie would have been happy to purge HYDRA with flames, he had missed his big chance sadly.

"Skye made it at least, oh don't look so surprised you have not done a very good job of hiding the fact you love her." Ward mocked not at all pleased this guy might very well be with Skye in his time, "Those big puppy dog eyes must work like a charm."

"You really think she is that shallow or stupid? Seriously Ward I thought you knew her so well," Robbie mocked right back, gloved fingers twitching as he fought the voices screaming kill between his ears.

Ward glared, leveling the gun he fired three shots, sneering when blood soaked pale gray so like the shirt Skye was wearing. "Better then you ever will."

Robbie looked down at the growing red blob above his heart, being unkillable allowed for some very interesting sensations. Looking back up his eyes were burning, Ward frowning in confusion since three threw the heart tended to get more then a slight wince. Lunging forward he closed his fist around the end of the gun, sneering when Ward fired putting a hole through his hand. Ignore the sting he summoned his flames heating the gun until Ward released it to save his own hand. Dropping the gun Robbie snarled, "You can't kill a devil with a pistol, or anything else." Summoning the Rider he felt flames start at his bullet wounds and spread, pain intense but over quickly since burnt nerves could not feel. Roaring as flames flared he drew back his hand to stick Ward in the chest before burning him only to freeze when he sensed something before Ward froze like a statue. Tilting his head the Rider studied the frozen agent confused.

"Well, that has to take some get used to," Strange commented appearing behind the strange being portal closing. Flaming skull turned and titled at him as eyeless sockets were still clearly studying him. "I must say your portal technique is intriguing, using only a chain like that." Finger pointed at him in a clearly you gesture and Strange frowned, "Can't talk like that can you? Hardly surprising since you are a pile of walking flaming bones. I am Dr. Strange, and yes that is my last name before you ask. Now if you wish to burn that man by all means I will be turning back time regardless and he is rather...unpleasant." The skull turned back to the frozen agent before focusing on him, "I will not try and stop you, go on, purge, fire, all that whatever then." Head titled at him once more before the thing turned and reached for the agent reducing him to a pile of charcoal and embers, less messy then some would leave. "All better now? Wonderful, follow." Frowning when arms crossed Strange sighed, "Look I am ally of good so please regrow your tongue and come along before I am forced to do more then ask nicely." Fires flared and Strange held up his hands, "Someone may be trying to mess with the time stream, I will send you home once you have heard me out, all I ask." The fire shifted as the skull looked around before going out, body regrowing from thin air and ash much to the former surgeon's fascination. "Remarkable, truly,"

Robbie frowned at the Brit as he crossed his arms, "You sound like Simmons."

"Delightful young women, simply delightful, and her shadow is not too bad himself. Now if you would I will answer what I can, the mystical is not something S.H.I.E.L.D. is ready to deal with yet."

Robbie glanced at the pile that had been Ward, ending his existence had felt better then it really should have. Turning back to the stranger he did not sense deceit or other evil screaming for him to burn away so he nodded, "Fair enough. So you with the Avengers than?"

"Not at all mister?" Strange had nothing against working with them but their leadership was were not believers, and now they were fractured on top of it.

"Robbie's fine but Reyes," Robbie was not a formal person by nature but British people were more formal then Americans even to this day.

"Now try and keep and open mind and don't touch anything," Strange opened a portal glancing at Robbie for his reaction, seeing interest but no surprise. Nodding to himself he gestured, "After you." Robbie nodded and walked through as if it was a common thing to do, intrigued Strange wokred his magic so he could remove any trace Robbie had been in this time. Activating it he walked though his portal time starting up once more as if nothing had happened.

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

"Wong this is Robbie Reyes, a guest," Strange explained as he entered the room knowing Wong was protective of his book.

Wong looked up and frowned slightly, "New recruit?"

"No, ally I would hope," Strange sensed power but not the magical potential that was nurtured here, though any help fighting demons was welcomed.

"Ah, he knows not to touch the books?" Wong eyed the leather and denim, blood stained cotton, he seemed perfectly fine.

Robbie arched a brow, "I've handled the Darkhold I know not to open magic books."

"The Darkhold?! You have it?" Wong demanded shocked, he had heard of the evil tome but had never managed to find anyone who had touched it.

"Wong give him a moment to answer before asking him something else would you? Forgive his enthusiasm he is our master librarian around here." Strange made a note to read up on all the evil books that were lost out there soon.

Robbie shrugged, arms loosely crossing as he glanced around, "It's fine I am getting used to the type. The Darkhold is gone, took it off world and sent it back to Hell."

"You can travel between worlds yet you are not a sorcerer...curious," Wong eyed the bloody patch once more.

"Ghost Rider," Robbie explained as he zipped up his jacket, not really wanting to answer if he was Okay a dozen times.

"Remarkable," Wong walked up to him taking his chin and turning his head, "I was expecting something more...inhuman."

"I can turn it off," Robbie was not used to others knowing what he was without having to explain, figures a bunch of real live Potters would.

"Tell me Robbie were you trying to come to the past or was it a mistake?" Strange had come across the Rider as he had begun studying demon lords and their agents on Earth. The Ghost Rider was force of nature right from Hell and he was happy not to face one. Robbie seemed rather agreeable and he saw no reason why they could not work together to stop the forces of Hell.

"I was just portaling back from dealing with the Darkhold, I have used it before with no problem, He had no answers." The Rider had not been able to answer him so he assumed it was a freak accident, not like the Rider would mess up the space-time continuum just to smoke Ward.

"Anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. been playing with time travel?" Science and magic could be one and the same sometimes, but Earth was not Asgard just yet.

"They have a machine that makes a portal similar to the ones we can...maldita sea," Robbie cursed crossing his arms once more. He had not even considered Simmons letting her people mess with it while he was gone.

Strange nodded with a bit of a knowing smile, "Too curious for our own good sometimes aren't we?"

Robbie sighed, how did this kind of thing keep happening around him? Luck was not something he believed in but after joining up with S.H.I.E.L.D. he was starting to wonder if he might have been wrong all these years. "Simmons would never mess with it like a toy, but one of her underlings...I'm still new to the whole thing."

"Well we can get you back to where ever you need to be, and perhaps it would be best if I had a talk with your magically clueless teammates hm?" Strange could spare a few hours, and learning how the Darkhold had come back into the public would be good to know.

"Half of theme still do not believe the Rider is a devil so good luck," Robbie was a seeing believing kind of person himself, and they had all seen him in the fleshless bone besides Simmons.

"I make my own but thank you for the support, Wong see to the place while I am gone. I am sure we will be able to steal a moment with Mr. Reyes here to learn more about the Darkhold." Wong had questions but they would have to wait, if these spies were running into powerful magics then they had a few things they need to learn before it was too late. Wong nodded and Strange turned to Robbie, "If you would be so kind?" Holding out a length of chain he smiled at the questioning look before Robbie took the chain and cracked it like a whip. Lighting it the man swung it in a circle, shifting it so it became a ring before them before the chin wrapped around his jacket like a sash. "Nicely done, took me far longer to master that. Come your friends must be missing you by now."

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

Simmons was frowning at the read outs not sure how she was going to explain to Daisy that one of her underlings may have sent Robbie to another Earth entirely. They had just gotten her back when Robbie had been forced to leave, he was growing on them all so she fully understood why Daisy had wanted him to stay a little longer. Now he was somewhere, anywhere really, and it was partly her fault. Wiping her eye at the thought of having to tell Daisy she had lost yet another friend too soon she blinked when a ring of flame appeared, Robbie walking through it as if nothing had happened. A stranger followed him, thought if he was a threat he would be dead, or wrapped up in that chain, so she relaxed. Walking up to Robbie she threw her arms around his neck feeling him tense at her sudden reaction to him. "I am _so_ very sorry Robbie, I had no idea they would try and collect data so we could compare Aida's device to your powers without checking with me first."

Robbie paid Simmons little mind when she came up to him, she was a doctor and not afraid of him. When she hugged him and rambled about her underlings he smiled, wrapping an arm around the British agent holding her gently to him since he was wearing a chain. "It's fine Simmons, I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Simmons pulled away studying Robbie, he appeared just as she had last seen him minus the book, as was the point. Remembering his guest she blushed slightly, "Forgive me, Dr. Jemma Simmons the Special Advisor to the Director in Science and Technology."

Strange smiled taking her offered hand, "Dr. Stephen Strange, former surgeon genius current sorcerer."

"Magic? Robbie seriously now," Simmons shook her head as she turned her attention from her fellow doctor to the Latino with a magic touch for cars. "I know my underlings inconvenienced you but there is no need to pull pranks." Daisy's bad girl shenanigans had not taken long to rub off on Robbie, it was sweet in a way.

"I seem that type to you?" Robbie asked arching a brow at Simmons, she had never seen what sense of humor he still had unlike Daisy, and a bit with Mack. "Told you Strange."

"That you did," Strange agreed with an amused smile. "Dr. Simmons I assure you magic is quite real. and the demons our friend here has been dealing with are only the tip of the iceberg, as it were. May I met with your director and the rest of your staff?"

Simmons frowned, Robbie was still new to the team but had never appeared to be anything but bluntly honest with them when not being deflective. Dr. Strange was dressed in a fantasy appropriate style, rather flattering if she was being perfectly honest with herself. Perhaps there were other people with abilities similar to the so called Scarlet Witch, legends were often based on truth. "Coulson is on base, allow me to check in with him, please stay here?" Strange nodded and Simmons walked off a little ways and dialed. "Sir? Yes, Robbie just arrived, yes he is just fine and seems to be in a good mood as well. Returning from some Hell dimension should have that effect on someone. He brought a guest with him, a Dr. Stephen Strange. Medical. I have no idea how they met no. Oh he seems quite well behaved. Of course." Turning she smiled when Robbie titled his head slightly at her, "Robbie could you take the good doctor to Coulson's office? I need to call Fitz and tell him I will be late for lunch."

Robbie nodded, Daisy had told him about the insanity that was Fitz-Simmons relationship timing, they deserved a happy ending after even half of that crap. "Sure, let him know I owe him a look under Lucy's hood sometime." Simmons beamed, touched by the fact Fitz was trusted near Robbie's beloved car. Watching Strange bow his head before following Robbie out she nodded back as her call connected, "You will not believe who just appeared on base."

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

"Robbie, welcome home," Coulson greeted as his newest asset walked into his office glancing around, with everything that had happened Coulson sometimes forgot how little time Robbie had spent on base. "Welcome to the Playground Dr. Strange, please sit."

"Good to be back," Robbie commented as he leaned against the wall loosely crossing his arms.

Strange nodded as he sat down as invited, not all that surprised Robbie remained standing. "So are a believer or will I have to convince you like the charming Dr. Simmons?"

"I shot a god with a very big gun, the same god that killed me so I a bit more opened minded then most. Robbie here has forced us all to consider things we would rather not dwell on," Coulson would not dismiss magic outright, not anymore.

"He has that effect I am sure," Strange agreed sure Robbie was frowning but did not turn to check. "It seems one of Dr. Simmons' little helpers tried to impress her and caused a bit of trouble for your wayward asset"

"I prefer to think of Mr. Reyes as a friend but on paper asset is correct," Coulson had adopted Robbie as one of his, and Robbie no longer fought him on it. It would take some time but Robbie would do great things, his gifts would be needed badly.

Strange bowed his head, "I see, do you know anything about demon lords?"

"Not as much as I should but a little, the Rider lived in me for a short time before returning to Robbie." The Rider had whispered of great evils out there in the unknown dark just waiting to try their hands at claiming this world.

"I am still learning myself however I recently kept Dormammu from spilling from the Dark Dimension into our own." Strange was still impressed he had done so well, not everyone would have been able to face 'Satan' and walk away the victor.

Robbie frowned as the Rider whispered to him, "So he's dealt with for the moment, impressive."

"Thank you, it was not an easy feat but his zealots are gone and until he can recreate his cult here he is forbidden to enter our realm." Strange absently rubbed his arm where time had been looped, "In time he will return but for now he is...occupied."

Coulson glanced at Robbie who nodded, the Rider seemed to know what Strange was talking about, "And the others?"

"The creator of the Darkhold will no doubt send minions after it, luckily a Ghost Rider specializes in slaying demons no mater what Hell dimension they hail from, or so Wong tells me." Strange was no expert in demons but Wong knew a few books that would help with that, and Coulson had a Rider at his disposal.

Robbie frowned glancing out the window, "He'll have to create a new one, and deal with me when he comes for pay back."

"Demon lords are slower learners. Please remind your underlings that messing with space-time is something best left to the experts? Robbie burning that unpleasant man to charcoal wold have been catastrophic if I had intervened." Getting to his feet Strange held out his palm, gesturing with his other hand he conjured a baseball glass orb set into an ornate gold base. Setting it down on Coulson's desk, "Call if you need me, the Rider knows demons while I know magic."

Coulson eyed the crystal ball of all things, "I have a feeling we will be talking again soon."

"I would count on, Robbie," Strange nodded moving behind the chairs, portals took a bit of space.

"Strange," Robbie said returning the other's nod, the Rider could feel the other's power but he was not guilty.

Strange smiled a bit before summoning the ring of light with its fiery accents rather then the ring of flame Robbie created, "Company."

Simmons blinked when Dr. Strange walked through his portal and was gone, Robbie leaning against the wall across from Coulson. "Robbie," Daisy smiled when he turned to face her, smiling in greeting. She walked up to the walking horror movie and hugged him, not caring one bit about what anyone would say. "Missed you you walking flame thrower."

Robbie blinked before smiling, hugging Daisy back, "It was only a few days you walking fault line."

"You always say the _sweetest_ things you silver tongued devil," Daisy grinned as she pulled away, it was good to see him safe and sound.

Robbie chuckled softly shaking his head, "Wrong type of devil Chica, still good to see you bruise free for a change."

"It is a good look for me, I think I might have to try sticking with it for a while," Daisy smirked at the teasing, she had missed this.

"Robbie why don't you go let your brother know you are back, we can talk about all Hell breaking lose tomorrow." Coulson had some reports to read and if he was right the Reyes brothers would not get a lot of family time in the near future. When Robbie hesitated he smiled a bit of a knowing smile, "Daisy go with him, Gabe trusts you and there is nothing you need to do on base right now."

Daisy gave Coulson a smile that screamed thank you before taking Robbie's wrists and tugging, "Come on before he changes his mind." Robbie looked to Coulson who shooed him before nodding and allowing Daisy to pull him away.

Coulson smiled as he leaned back in his chair, if Hell was about to break lose it was a good thing their righteous devil was back on Earth. He really did have impeccable timing, "What kind of name is Dormammu anyway?"

**I'm On The Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Righteous Side Of Hell**

Originally this was meant to be less serious, like more angst and less open ended. Could come back to this and expand on the whole demon lords are dick idea. In a way this ties into to 'The RiderWhisper' as demon lords like Dormammu mater in that series.


End file.
